What I treasure the most
by Starhope27b
Summary: With Harry trying to work out his feelings about Ron. He who must not be named decide to take action on Harry and takes someing close to his heart. This is a slash so you be warned my go up to K later on in the chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or any o
1. Chapter 1 Hidden Feelings

It my seconded story. I have put more chapters in it and** it a slash so be warned** only read your own peril. The** couple is Harry/Ron from Harry potter**. I will do none slash as well so don't worried. Well here it is be honest. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters. But I do own Night + Crab from chapter 2 and onwards. This is set in the seventh year and no one died in this story. _This is there thoughts, _and I will change the point of views but I will show it clearly when done.

**What I treasure the most..**

Chapter 1 – hidden feelings

Well it was a beautiful summers day and the borrow was full to the brim with laughter and everyone was happy. The twins were thinking up more tricks to pull on there brothers.

"What if we use toad droppings?" "Na that won't work we need something else". While they tried to work out what was wrong with the spell, there older brothers were down stairs talking with dad. Mum was getting dinner ready; Griney of course was upstairs thinking of ways to get Harry to notice her with Hermione help. You see Harry and Hermione were staying at the borrow with Ron. Specking of Ron he was out in the garden thinking.

Ron point of view 

(Sigh)

_it a beautiful day , I haven't seen a more beautiful day ever but all am thinking of is Harry the way he looks to the way he acts around me _(sigh)

"Ron are you ok you seem very quiet"

_Oh no its Harry, calm down _

"Am ok Harry I got some things on my mind"

_Please don't let him see through me _

"Ron you know you can tell me anything"

_Not this you will freak, but he could feel the same way _

"Well ……….."

"Well what?"

"Well I been thinking about you and me and"

"And what about me and you"

_I can do this, I can do this _

"Ron, Harry dinner ready"

_Oh ever mind, it doesn't matter _

"Ron"

"it doesn't matter you go in tell mum that I be in a bit , I just want to stay out here for a bit ...ok"

_Maybe I can just disappear _

"Yah …. Ok if you're sure"

"Well don't stay out to long, I be inside if you need me"

_Why can't I say it? Why? _

Harry point of view 

Ron was leading on the fence looking out in to the distance from this distance Ron looked worried.

"Ron are you ok you seem very quiet"

"Am ok Harry I got some things on my mind"

_There something wrong and am going to find out _

"Ron you know you can tell me anything"

"Well ……….."

"Well what?"

"Well I been thinking about you and me and"

_I been thinking a lot about you to, I wonder if he had been thinking the same thing. _

"And what about me and you"

"Ron, Harry dinner ready"

_Dam, is Ron ok _

"Ron"

"it doesn't matter you go in tell mum that I be in a bit , I just want to stay out here for a bit ...ok"

_Well ok, he hiding something. But he won't tell me any time soon. We better get in before Mrs Weasley sends someone after us _

"Yah …. Ok if you're sure"

_I ask him again after dinner. Maybe he just needs to be on his own _

"Well don't stay out to long, I be inside if you need me"

Normal view 

As Harry walked slowly back to the house he didn't noticed the camera spying on him and Ron and recording what they said, or the death eater watching there every move. If he did maybe he won't have left Ron on his own?


	2. Chapter 2 Something taken

Yet again I do not own Harry potter only the charters Night and Rock.

**Chapter 2: Something taken **

Meanwhile in a graveyard in some forgotten town, a house with green lights stands tall. As a short fat man with rat like qualities walks quickly to tell his master the news. The clouds darken as it like the god heard the lord's horrid plan and the sky's cried with pain while the rain poured down. As a man dressed in black with dark red eyes.

"Well that's interesting news, are you sure that it true"

"Yes lord Voldemort, am sure you could tell by the way they acted. They don't know it yet but it there"

"Well go and get the boy, and make sure your not see Peter. Got it"

"Yes sir"

"You'll have some back up in case you muck things up, now get out of my sight you worm"

With that said Peter and some other death eaters hurried out of this dark house which would soon me consumed by a young boys screams

Back at he borrow Ron was sill looking out to the distance wounding if the air could take him to a place of wonder. Unknown to him Peter and 2 death eaters are hiding waiting for a chance to strike.

"He looks open let take him now"

"Well it your death"

Says a man by the name of Night

"Well who ask you to come Night?"

"The lord to keep an eye on you"

"Oh … so Mr clever clogs when should take the boy"

"Well let's wait till they go to dinner they can't see the boy from the table. Now boys we have one chance before they send someone looking for him. Make sure to hold him down so he doesn't move"

"What do I do Night?"

"You…… stand guard"

With the Orders told the other walked slowly up to Ron. One by the name of Rock held on to Ron's arms keeping them down while Night knocked him out

Ron view 

_The view is beautiful _(sigh)

_What happing? _

"What are you doing?"

_I feel odd, Harry, mum, dad, someone help me please _

"………………………………"

Normal view 

"He out like a light, lets get out of here. Quick. Before someone sees" "Rock you get the boy, and be careful, I know how to be quite Peter, unlike you"

As quickly as they came they left leavening no sign .as they ran, you could hear the faint sound of Mrs Weasley calling her son to dinner.

"Ron come on now, your dinner getting cold. Ron get your butt………..in here. Harry I through you said he was outside by the fence"

"He was"

"Well he not now, that boy, oh he be the death of me. Fine he can miss dinner"

After dinner Ron sill wasn't found, everyone was getting worried

Harry view 

_This can't be happing, I saw him a 15mins ago he can't gone too far and we search the whole house and garden, were could he be, oh Ron were are you. Please come back everyone worried about you, **even me**. _

Normal view

"Well he isn't in_" _

"The clearing" says Fred + George together

"Maybe we should call the order"

Griney tries to put in already knowing that everyone worried about Ron, She also worried sick about him

"Harry you ok"

"Oh hi Hermione am fine am just worried"

"Harry, well me too"

"I don't know how but I think Ron in danger"

"Come on we should tell someone about this feeling"

"It probably wrong lets not bug them"

"Harry you know as well as I do this could be important"

"But Hermione, ok I tell them but it probably nothing"

"Can we let them deicide that"

Harry view 

"Harry you ok"

"Oh hi Hermione am fine am just worried"

_were could he have gone, he said he was going to come in soon so why didn't he_

"………….."

"Harry, wellme too"

"I don't know how but I think Ron in danger"

_I can't explain, so please don't ask me, I just know _

"Come on we should tell someone about this feeling"

_No thanks, don't want to be laughing stock _

"It probably wrong let's not bug them"

_Please Hermione just drop it _

"Harry you know as well as I do this could be important"

_Yah I know, its important to tell them **all, **my personal feeling, (sigh) but I better say yes or I'll be nag to death. _

"Ok I tell them but it probably nothing"

"Can we let them deicide that"

Please review can be good or bad don't mind just say what you think am new at this story lot so would like the comments to say what am doing wrong


	3. notes on story

Hi guys, well what do you think of my story so far.

Be completely honest, good or bad reviews don't mind

But here a question what should Ron go thought while in the bad guys hands?

Thanks for all the hits.


End file.
